


Talisman

by ReaderFan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Walter, Family, Geniuses, M/M, Minor Danger, New love, Romance, new experiences, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: A team challenge coin and mutual bonding under fire could most probably lead to wonderful and unexpected changes in the lives of a Genius and a Marine.
Relationships: James Corbett/Walter O'Brien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched this episode and just knew that I wanted to write a story leading from that final interaction between the two.
> 
> The thing is that I've been writing this since last September, yes, 2019 but it's because I'm in medical school and a try to write every free chance I get which as you can imagine isn't a lot but I'm so glad that I've finally finished this to my satisfaction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think...

Walter O’Brien after receiving the challenge coin for exemplary service on a mission from Lt James Corbett. quickly thought on his feet before writing down the override code for the solider, causing him to smile.

James: Walter, wait. (He said as the genius started turning away)

Walter: Yes Lieutenant?

J: You can call me James, we’re no longer on the field. (He smiled) I was wondering if we could maybe go out for a drink now that we’re done.

W: I don’t drink. It impairs one’s mind, therefore, it is not something that I willingly partake in. I like keeping all my “wits” to myself.

J: Okay, we can go out for food then, there’s a really good diner just a few miles from the base.

W: I can’t.

J: Oh.

W: I don’t mean that I don’t want to just that I cannot. My sister escaped from the hospital this morning and is currently at the garage and I need to get her back there because she won’t go back on her own.

J: She escaped from the hospital?

W: Don’t worry she’s not a mental patient or anything she has... uh... she has MS.

J: I’m sorry.

W: Yeah listen, one of the reasons Paige works with us is because we don’t have much EQ, that’s emotional intelligence especially me so I’m not really good at this whole human contact thing but I would like to go to that diner with you sometime if you’re still interested after everything you’ve heard in the last two minutes.

J: I’m a soldier, we’re not known for having a very high EQ either so I think that will be fine and yes I am still interested in going out to eat with you. I’ll give you my number and you can call when you have the time but if I don’t pick up then I might be on a mission, however, I’ll make sure to call as soon as I get back stateside.

W: No problem.

Walter took the Lieutenant’s number before the two of them went their separate ways.

**__**

Walter walked into the diner that James had told him about and sat in front of the soldier.

W: Hi.

J: What happened to your face Walter?

W: We had a case yesterday that involved me putting my phone in the bag of a murderer on a motorcycle that didn’t take to kindly to being stopped.

Walter explained the rest of the case about the “The Ghosts” finishing with a deep breath and a sheepish smile in James’ direction.

J: Wow, but Sylvester is doing okay now right?

W: Yeah, he woke up last night and everything seemed okay.

J: Good.

W: I want you to know that I wanted to call you before but we’ve been really busy and I didn’t have the time it’s not because I was avoiding you or anything.

J: No, I get that. The both of us have high pressure jobs so it’s not that big of a deal.

W: Yours is a bit more high pressure, we don’t have people shooting at us... most of the time. (He added when he saw the look James shot him)

J: We have time now and that’s all that counts. Let’s order.

W: What’s good?

J: Any allergies, food you don’t like?

W: No.

J: Then I have just the thing for you.

...

James ordered them some delicious veggie pancakes which were the house speciality at the diner as it was their best selling item on their menu.

J: So tell me about yourself Walter.

W: I like women. (He states bluntly)

James chokes on his coffee causing him to cough out before taking a deep breath and looking at Walter

J: Uhm, Walter. I asked you out on date.

W: I like men too, I don’t really understand why we choose to tie ourselves down to one box or definition when we’re all humans, we’re all different believe me I definitely know that but according to Toby it’s what’s on the inside that matters. I don’t completely understand what he means but I think I see where he’s going with it... So there.

J: Well I’m glad, you almost shattered my heart over there.

W: That’s impossible... We’ve only just met.

J: And I’ve liked what I’ve seen so far.

W: Even when I was in your face when we first met?

J: To be fair, I got up in your face too. I liked that you held your own though, it was very attractive.

Walter just smiled as the waitress brought their food.

J: Don’t take this the wrong way but you’re beautiful Walter O’Brien. (He said making Walter blush)

W: Stop.

...

The two of them finished up their pancakes getting to know more about each other before they decided to go their separate ways.

W: So when are we meeting up again?

J: Again? There’s going to be a next time?

W: Well logically speaking that is the next step.

J: No logic, just feelings please.

W: Impossible but okay, my feelings are that I enjoyed myself today and I would not mind doing it again.

J: I really enjoyed myself too, more than I imagined.

W: Well I’m pleased, so...

J: Give me a few days to set something up but in the mean time we can still keep in contact with one another right?

W: Yes, I will call you.

J: Can’t wait.

...

A few days later as promised Walter received a call from James enquiring if he was free the following evening which had Walter immediately replying that he was in fact absolutely free with a smile eliciting a small laugh from James on the other side of the line.

Walter got to the base just as James was walking out with a smile.

J: I’m so glad you’re here. (He says with a smile, pulling him in for a hug)

W: As am I. Please don’t say you brought me here for shooting lessons or something, not that I wouldn’t enjoy it but I’d need time to prepare and I don’t think Cabe would be very impressed with you.

J: Now that’s definitely an idea for another day, I could teach you everything I know. Get up close and personal with you.

W: Stop before I have to excuse myself. (He blushed)

J: Another time definitely but for now the base has a small observatory that I managed to charm my way into for the evening. It has the best view of the Los Angeles sunset and there is a pretty good telescope there too for when the stars come out.

W: They’re actually always there we just don’t see them because of the sun.

J: Okay, genius. (He smiles) let’s get going. We don’t want to miss it plus I have it on good word that there is some tasty food waiting.

W: Well we wouldn’t want to miss out on all of that would we?

J: Exactly.

James took a hold of Walter’s hand and held it not giving a second of thought to all the people around and took him to the observatory.

The two men finally sat down with the food spread out in front of them just as the sky started changing colours.

W: Did you know that the sun loses its colour as it begins to disappear?

J: What do you mean?

W: Well as it begins to set it starts to lose it blue hues.

J: Blue?

W: Yes keep up soldier. (He laughs)

J: Okay, professor. Keep going.

W: The wavelengths begin to change into green and yellow shades and eventually orange and red. That’s why at the end of the sunset the sun looks like a blazing ball of fire.

J: Wow.

W: I know, fascinating right?

J: No doubt but my ‘wow’ was directed solely on you. You’re amazing.

W: Uhm thanks, now stop looking at me like that and look at the sun. (He blushed)

The two men continue watching, eating and getting to learn more about one another as the city gets dark around them with lights turning on everywhere.

Walter suddenly got up from the blanket they were sitting on when he realised how close they were to one another and started fiddling with the telescope that was already set up by the professionals earlier.

J: Walter.

J: Walter...

W: I told you that I’m not good at this. (He said as he kept fiddling, face turned away from James)

J: Then I’m just going to do this.

He said as he got up capturing Walter’s hands in one of his own while the other went up to his face. James pulled Walter closer pressing a soft kiss to his lips at first and then continuing when Walter didn’t immediately pull away.

J: How was that?

W: I’m not opposed to doing that again.

J: Good, neither am I.

W: So kiss me again.

J: Your wish is my command Mr O’Brien.

...

After a few more minutes of the two making out like high school kids, James pulled away with a smile.

J: So Mr Smarty Pants, what do you know about stars?

W: Uh... I...

J: I see you need a minute to catch your bearings. I’ll wait.

W: Smug Marine.

J: At your service.

...

At around ten that evening the guys decided albeit unhappily that it was time to go their separate ways for the evening. James insisted on walking Walter back to the visitors parking area where they had met earlier that afternoon and Walter was not about to disagree.

W: I had a wonderful time James.

J: I worked very hard to get it so I’m really glad that you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.

W: And since you’ve already showed me your diner, in order to balance the scales I need to show you mine.

J: Oh, you have a diner?

W: But of course, it’s called Kovelsky's. It’s near the garage, so I was thinking we could do breakfast in the morning.

J: O...

W: I’m not implying that we spend the night together, sleep together or anything, just uh... I’d like to see you for breakfast. It’s not even important we can do it some other time even.

J: No.

W: No?

J: No. I’d love to have breakfast with you tomorrow morning, no strings attached as long as I can still kiss you when I feel like it.

W: So I wasn’t being too presumptuous?

J: Never, we’re dating now right?

W: Yes, I’d like to believe so.

J: Then we most definitely are, so nothing is ever too presumptuous.

W: Okay because I’m going to kiss you now and you can’t complain.

J: As if I would. Lay it on me.

Walter gave James a lingering kiss with a small smile on his lips the entire time.

W: Good night, James.

J: Good night Walter, let me know when you get back to the garage. You really should consider getting a proper place to live.

W: You live in the Marine barracks so don’t judge me.

J: Never, but definitely something that we’ll have to revisit later on.

W: I look forward to it then. I’ll send you the address when I get to the garage. Bye. (He left with one last kiss to James’ lips)

...

...

Early the next morning the two of them were seated at a corner table in the Kovelsky’s with the man himself giving them looks each time he walks by.

J: Is there something I should know because he keeps looking at us when he walks by here?

W: We’re regulars here and I’m guessing it’s because he hasn’t ever seen me with anyone else except the team.

J: Never?

W: Never.

J: Well then I’m definitely honoured to be your first... here. (He smirked)

W: Moving on to food now.

...

Half way through their breakfast, James clears his throat.

W: What’s up?

J: What do your weekends normally look like?

W: We’re usually free unless something earth shattering happens, why?

J: Well barring any earth shattering disasters I’d like to take you away for a... three day weekend if you so pleased. And because I’ve gotten to know you so well in such a short time mind you, we could leave Friday after work and get back Sunday evening.

W: Then technically it wouldn’t be a three day weekend.

J: I know but I also know you’re not about to miss work to be locked up with me somewhere.

W: I could see the advantages to that though.

J: Well then I’ll have to start planning, I guess. Next weekend okay because we’re supposed to have the weekend off?

W: Absolutely.

They sat and finished their breakfast and made their way to the counter to pay. Kovelsky smiled at them as Walter introduced the two men. Kovelsky shook their hands telling them that their breakfast was on the house.

Kovelsky: I’m glad to see Walter finally coming out of that garage of theirs.

W: Oh not you too. (He grumbled just as a text message came in from Toby) I’m needed at the garage. (He said sheepishly as the two men laughed)

J: Let’s get going then, it was nice meeting you.

K: Back at you. Don’t be a stranger.

J: With this one around not possible.

...

...

**_-Back at the Garage—_ **

****

Everyone was gathered at the garage as they just got a call for a new case and were all surprised that Walter wasn’t there yet seeing as he was the only one who actually lived there.

Seeing that everyone was starting the get antsy Toby quickly texted Walter who turned up five minutes later.

Cabe: Where were you?

W: Breakfast. So what do we have?

And just like that Toby’s interests were piqued. As he’s listening to Cabe’s briefing he’s also busy running through Walter’s behaviour and actions this last month or two.

**__**

It was Thursday late afternoon and the team had wrapped up their latest case that morning therefore the garage was quiet for the first time in the last few days. The only two still there were Toby that was busy fiddling around on his computer and Walter who was upstairs working on one of his experiments.

There was suddenly a soft knock on the door that had Toby poking his head up and looking around suspiciously probably trying to figure out if it was a good knock or a knock that would have him running even though he had stopped gambling... you never know.

After the second knock he decided to man up and see who it was.

...

Toby: G.I. Jim? What can we do for you?

J: Toby. (He nodded in greeting) I’m actually looking for Walter. He’s here right?

T: Walter? Interesting. (He said eyeing him conspiratorially) Wait here. (He says opening the door more)

...

T: I think I’ve finally figured it out. All the pieces are falling perfectly into place now. (He said as soon as he reached the upstairs loft)

W: Toby, what are you talking about now?

T: There’s a marine downstairs requesting an audience with you.

W: James? (He smiled but quickly corrected his expression to his usual emotionless face but Toby already saw)

T: Mm-hm.

W: I’ll um, go see what he needs.

T: You go do that. I’ll be right here.

...

Walter went downstairs taking the stairs two at a time until he reached James with a smile.

W: Hi, let’s go outside. Toby is a pest.

...

They go outside where they share a quick hug and a kiss before Walter finally pulls back.

W: What’s up? We weren’t supposed to meet up until tomorrow night?

J: That’s why I’m here, I know we were supposed to go away this weekend but we’ve just been called for a mission and I have a few hours to get everything in order so I just wanted to come say sorry and goodbye for now in person.

W: I appreciate that very much. I know it’s your job so no worries but uh... be safe and... come back.

J: I won’t say that I promise because you’re a genius and you know the probabilities of me knowing that for sure don’t exist but I’ll definitely try.

W: Good. (He laughed)

J: Can I get a hug?

Walter smiles before pulling James in for an extra tight hug followed by a few kisses expressing everything he couldn’t even imagine saying himself.

J: I’ll be back.

W: I’ll be waiting.

...

T: So you’re dating a marine?

W: I know it must come as such a surprise...

T: The fact that you’re dating someone, no. I figured that one out, the fact that it’s the marine from Bosnia, total surprise.

W: I told you about the challenge coin right?

T: Mm-hm.

W: Well I didn’t tell you that James asked me on a date and I said no.

T: You said no? How’d you get here then?

W: I’m getting there. I said no because I had to take Megan back but we met up a few days after and we’ve been ... hanging out like the kids would say.

T: The kids would say dating Walter.

W: Well yeah, we went to the bases observatory to watch the sunset and stars the first time we uh... kissed and decided we’re dating.

T: Fancy. The boy knows how to pull out the stops.

W: I’ve been really enjoying my time with him, I didn’t expect it especially after Bosnia. I tried to approach it from different logical angels in my head but I can never come to a positive conclusion but I realised that even though we’re two completely different people that we fundamentally have the same values and goals.

T: Of course you’d turn your relationship into research work, Walter. I know that your go to coping mechanism when dealing with new territory is to figure out any and everything possible about it but you’re not supposed to try and find scientific reasoning for why the two of you work, you just have to enjoy it and keeping it going.

W: James agrees. He says no logic just feelings.

T: And that from a marine, that comes from a group of people usually known for not being in touch with their emotional sides.

W: But I’m really happy and I think we’re good together. Even Kovelsky agrees.

T: The traitor! I knew he knew something the other day when we were there but he wouldn’t say, claimed whatever I wanted whether he knew anything about it or not was covered by customer privilege.

W: There’s no such thing.

T: I know. I told him that but he said that if I was such a genius, to figure it out myself.

W: We went over there for breakfast one morning. (He smiled)

T: The day we had a case and I had to text you.

W: Mm-hm.

T: Well all things considered, if you’re happy then I’m really glad for you. Know that you have my support 100 percent.

W: And you’re not bothered that it’s with another man?

T: Not one bit. If that soldier... if James makes you happy then no small thing like gender should stand in your way. I’d never judge you for that... and neither would the others.

W: I... I know. I’ll tell them... just not now.

T: I’m here if you ever want to talk about anything.

W: Thank you Toby.

Toby slightly tipped his hat in a nod with a small smile on his face.

...

A few days later James finally made it back stateside and the two of them were able to go away for their weekend getaway without issue seeing as it was a holiday weekend.

They went camping at a site about 100km outside of the city, where both Walter and James put their respective skills and knowledge to good use making for a very memorable trip for the both of them.

They made it back into Los Angeles late Sunday evening where Walter directed them to James’ on base housing much to the marine’s surprise.

J: You sure?

W: Yes, I’d bring you to the garage but my co-workers ... my friends are nosy busy bodies.

J: Don’t worry, I’ve been looking into off base housing. I’ll have us sorted soon.

W: Good.

...

They spent the night together one last time at the marine barracks and were up early the following morning due to it being a Monday.

W: What happened to your three days? (He whispered after he finally opened his eyes)

J: You’re the one who decided to stay over. (He smiled starring into Walter’s eyes)

W: I didn’t see you contesting it last night.

J: Because I am not a stupid man, Mr O’Brien.

W: Mm-hm, time to get up. I’m sticking you to breakfast.

J: You have to get to work.

W: Eh, let’s go eat, breakfast being the most important meal of the day and all. (He said sarcastically)

J: I’m sure you have something to say about that. (He laughed)

W: Of course I do and I will tell you all about it over breakfast.

J: Okay, I’m getting up.

...

...

About two three weeks later, Walter calls James while he’s speeding down the side of the road after the fall out he just had with his friends but all he got was his voicemail.

He tried two more times before deciding to just leave a voicemail.

_W: Hey James. I guess you must be busy... uh, I’m gonna have to cancel on you tonight... and maybe, maybe for a while... I’m not good around people I care about, I always ruin things and I don’t want to ruin what we have. I uh... I... Good night._

_..._

He increased the speed that he was going at when the voicemail finished and sharply took the upcoming turn propelling him over the guard rails. He landed on the side of the hill hitting his head smack dab on the steering wheel.

...

James tried calling Walter back time and time again but kept getting his voicemail. After about the sixth unanswered call he decided to try again the following day or if it came to that, he’d go over to the garage the following afternoon.

...

The following day around mid-morning when Walter had yet to return, Toby went up to his loft and called James.

T: G.I Joe, can you tell my boss that we need him back here.

J: Hi Toby, Walter’s not here. I’ve been trying to reach him since last night after he left me a voicemail but I haven’t been able to. I’m worried Toby. This isn’t like him at all.

T: I agree, I’m going to try and find something out.

J: Let me know please. I’m in the city the entire day.

T: Sure thing.

Toby went downstairs and was finally able to convince the others to trace Walter’s phone. After they found where Walter was they called emergency services as well as Cabe and Paige.

...

...

After they brainstormed their rescue and everyone knew what they had to do, Toby suddenly remembered a promise he had made earlier that day.

T: I completely forgot to call G.I Jim. (He rushed pulling his phone out)

Paige: Who?

T: From the Bosnia case.

Happy: Why?

T: Trust me, he needs to be here.

Toby finally got through to James and gave him a quick rundown of things before telling him their location.

H: How do you have his number? Why do you have his number?

T: I have my reasons.

...

...

**_“FlashBack”_ **

_Toby: Walter is a genius, the smartest person I’ve ever met and he doesn’t get close to people, so for him to have made that effort with you means a whole lot more than it would with normal people. So I’m telling you. Not warning you, don’t make him regret it because we will come after you and we can easily ruin your entire life with the click of a button_

_James: I don’t want to hurt him Toby I love spending time with him even when he goes on these tangents that I couldn’t even begin to understand. I love being with him._

_Toby: Right answer, but I’ll be watching._

_..._

_..._

Happy and Cage were busy rigging up the truck and propelling gear that they needed to pull Walter up and the rest of them were standing around listening to Walter talk, willing the other two to work faster than humanly possible.

J: Where is he?

He said running up to them still wearing his uniform. Which was also the only reason the police officers at the front let him through without any hassle.

T: Down there. (He pointed) We’re communicating with him over here through a phone attached to a drone.

J: Oh my goodness. Walter?

W: James? What, you’re not supposed to be here... not after what I said.

J: This is the only place I have to be Walter. You and I have a lot to talk about and for that to happen you have to hold on okay.

W: As long as this bird on the front stays put, I’ll be right here.

J: Good. Don’t move.

W: That’s the plan. (He chuckled softly)

...

Cabe: Done.

Happy: Same here.

T: Let’s get this show on the road because that bird is fixing to fly away.

J: Cabe, I know Walter means a lot to you but let me do it. It’s more logical and you have to know the odds are much better that way.

C: If you’re talking about odds then you must be spending a lot of time with Walter, harness up.

H: Let’s go... and we’re talking about this later. (She said as she connected him to the harness)

J: As soon as Walter is safe.

...

Happy carried James over the edge of the hill with the crane and then sent him downward until he reached Walter’s freshly opened door just as the bird started flapping its wings to fly off.

W: James...

J: No, time. Grab my hand Walter.

Walter grabbed tightly onto his hand just as the bird took off launching the car further down the hill down into the canyon below with a large cloud of dust rising up.

W: I won’t let go if you won’t.

J: I’m never letting go of you Walter.

...

Happy pulled the pair up after which Cabe and Toby helped Walter onto the waiting gurney to rush him to the hospital. Everyone got in the cars they came with and rushed behind Cabe who had his lights and sirens on behind the ambulance.

...

...

Happy watched as James and the entire Scorpion crew were all packed out in different parts of the waiting room waiting for any type of information about Walter.

H: So marine. It’s time to talk.

J: Always a pleasure Miss Quinn.

P: Yeah, no offence but I’d also like to know why Toby had to call you today, not that you weren’t helpful or anything.

J: Walter and I, uh... have been seeing each other for some time now.

Sylvester: And by seeing you mean...

J: We’re dating Sylvester. We’ve been officially dating for a while now. I asked him out on a date when we came back from Bosnia.

C: Bosnia? That was such a long ago.

J: Mm-hm.

C: How’d you know Walter would return your interests?

J: I didn’t. I just took a chance and hoped it wouldn’t be thrown back in my face.

P: Wow, I don’t know what I was expecting but that definitely wasn’t it.

H: I agree. Doc, you seem awfully quiet over there.

C: You knew didn’t you?

H: Really?

T: Guys, don’t forget that I am a genius too and I happen to be a master in human psychology. How was I not going to catch on if Walter of all people was going out for breakfasts, leaving the garage, smiling about more than Ralph? That’s usually not our boy so I just started observing and made my conclusions. But my suspicions were only confirmed a few weeks ago when a certain marine showed up and the garage.

J: Walter and I had made plans for the following day but we were being sent out that evening so I just wanted to tell him in person.

T: The only thing that surprised me was who it was. I suspected he was dating someone and that’s all, imagine my surprise when I opened the door and he stood there. Walter and I spoke after he left.

P: So if it’s been going on for so long why didn’t Walter tell us?

T: It’s Walter, you all know that he processes and lives things a different way than the rest of us do.

S: But...

Doctor: Family of Mr O’Brien.

C: That would be us.

Doctor: We’ve fixed him up as best we could and you guys certainly helped that along with your quick thinking at the scene.

T: Thanks.

Doctor: They’re currently moving him into the room but he’s still on some pretty strong pain medication so I’ll allow a quick 5 minute visit so you can all see him and then you can come back tomorrow.

C: Thank you very much doctor.

Doctor: You’re welcome. A nurse will be by soon to get you guys. Remember, don’t stay too long. He needs to rest.

...

The nurse came by and escorted them to Walter’s room.

C: Hey kid.

W: Hi. (He whispered) Thank you all for today... especially after that happened...

H: Not important right now.

W: But...

P: Walter, no arguing. It sets a bad example for Ralph.

W: Ok, thank you. James, I thought I imagined you earlier today.

J: Nope, right here.

Sylvester: Speaking of which, you could have told us about the two of you... you know that right? ... I mean, uhm. We wouldn’t have judged you.

W: I never for a second thought you would and not only because I’m your boss...

H: Oh please.

W: I just didn’t know how to.

T: He orchestrated all of this so he wouldn’t have to tell everyone himself. Sly dog. (He said as everyone gave weak little laughs)

P: We’re still a family. And we all love you.

W: Thank you guys, I really appreciate it. We’ll talk properly when I can keep my eyes open for longer than 30 minutes.

C: We’ll hold you to that.

Nurse: Time to go everyone, visiting hours are long over.

P: We’ll see you tomorrow okay.

W: See you.

James smiled at Walter one more time as he closed his eyes instead of watching them all leave.

...

J: I think I’m gonna hang back for a little while.

P: She said visiting hours were over though.

J: I’m resourceful, I’ll figure something out.

H: Wait up. Whatever threat Toby made to you if you were to ever even think about hurting Walter, and I know he did... multiply it by a 100. Good night.

J: Yes ma’am.

...

James stood starring after them as they packed up to leave before he made his way over to the nurses desk and managed to charm his way into Walter’s room for the night.

...

He stood next to the bed watching his boyfriend before taking his hand in his own as Walter started opening up his eyes.

W: Hi, what are you still doing here?

J: I wasn’t going to leave you on your own in here tonight.

W: I’m not going to be much company but thank you.

J: I love you Walter O’Brien.

W: I don’t know if this is a morphine induced hallucination but regardless of that, I love you too James.

James gave him a kiss first on the lips and the on his forehead as he finally succumbed to the effects of the drugs. He pulled a chair closer, taking Walter’s hand back into his and settling in for the night.

...

...

**_¬¬¬The End¬¬¬_ **


End file.
